Sonic's New Look: Rougeified
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: The first in the New Look series. Sonic finds himself literally taking a walk in Rouge's shoes after entering her room unannounced. Rated T to be safe.


Rouge the Bat's room. Sonic stood outside her door, looking at it. No one had ever been in there; not even Shadow or Omega. It was Rouge's private chamber. Her sanctuary. And Sonic was staring at the one blockade from it.

He had to speak to Rouge about something, and he had checked all of her home looking for her... except there. Maybe he should... but what if she wasn't? Would it be right to violate her privacy like that? Then again...

Sonic made his mind up. He stepped forward, grinning, and placed his hand on the handle...

...locked.

"Please state passcode," a mechanical voice sounded out. Sonic jumped in surprise.

"Please state passcode," it repeated, and Sonic thought for a moment.

"Uh... all the world's gems are mine to keep?" he said uncertainly. A faint 'ding!' noise was heard, along with door unlocking. Sonic pumped his fist and stepped inside.

The room was completely pitch black, so he turned a light switch on. As the room brightened instantly, a small dome with a single red 'eye' on the ceiling sprang to life.

"Welcome Miss Rouge," the same voice from before stated. To Sonic's wonder, it released a thin red laser, which expanded before running Sonic up and down, scanning him.

"You do not meet your set standard of beauty, Miss Rouge."

Sonic blinked. "Set standard of beauty?"

"Yes. I am M4k30v3r, your automatic beautifying system, designed to take all the work out of looking good. When you first installed me, you set the standard that must be met. You do not currently meet that standard. Please, step forward."

Sonic grinned. So that's how she was always so well groomed. "No, thanks. I'm happy the way I am," he said, as he started towards the door

"I'm afraid I must insist." The door shut and locked on its own. "As per your instructions, I cannot allow you to leave this room until you meet your standard."

Two metal arms extended out from either side of the small construct, grabbing Sonic's arms.

"What-hey! Leggo!" he shouted, tugging on them. "I'm not Rouge!"

"Only Miss Rouge knows the passcode to enter her room. You are currently in her room. Therefore, you must be Miss Rouge."

Sonic visibly paled as he what was going to happen sank in. He tugged violently against the mechanical arms, but it was no use, and he was helpless as the machine stripped him of his gloves and shoes as he was led through the opposite door to Rouge's bathroom, where the tub was already full of bubbly, pink-tinted water.

The metal hands released Sonic, as he heard a click behind him. Zooming to the door, he confirmed his fear; the door was locked.

"Please step into your bath, Miss Rouge."

Sonic sighed and sat on the edge of the bathtub. What was he going to do? Could he break the door down? Not likely; he may be fast, but strength was always Knuckles' department, and even then he doubted he'd have the money to pay for repairs.

The cobalt hero habitually leaned back, forgetting where he was sitting for a moment before he slipped off the edge into the warm, soapy water.

Panicking as his hydrophobia set in, Sonic immediately attempted to leap out before the metal arms returned, grabbing him gently but firmly and pushing him back into the bath, this time with his head above the water.

"Do not worry, Miss Rouge," M4's voice stated. "Relax yourself, and allow me to pamper you."

At this, several more arms lowered down, holding sponges, scrubbing brushes, soaps and other cleaning implements and started to get to work. Sonic watched the arms in wonder; this actually felt... sort of nice. Grinning, he lay back against the edge, enjoying the feel of being "pampered;" he barely even noticed the extra two arms lower down and begin to shampoo his quills.

But he did notice when they forced his head under the water.

Thrashing and panicking once more, Sonic caught himself taking a massive sigh of relief as he was raised out of the water, his now-limp and soggy quills blocking his eyesight. Several more appendages, armed with hairdryers, lowered down and started to dry his fur and body. He noticed a lilac towel being wrapped around his body (across his chest of course, he noted with a groan) while his quills were wrapped up in a similar one on top of his head. A familiar click brought him back to reality as the bathroom door opened.

"Miss Rouge, please step into the main bedroo-"

M4 never got to finish, as Sonic immediately shot out of the bathroom to the bedroom door, abandoning his towel on the way as he furiously attempted to open the door. Still locked, he noticed bitterly.

"Please step into the Centre of the room, Miss Rouge," M4's automated voice ordered.

Sighing, the blue hedgehog did as told; it didn't seem so bad thus far. Maybe he'd see this "beautifying program" to the end and just leave. After all, a bath isn't so scary; it's not like M4's going to do anything serious...

Sonic was snapped out of his train of thought by something sticky being sprayed onto his chest, and two large cold... things being pressed onto the area. Glancing down, Sonic was horrified at two large globes being pressed onto his chest.

"What the hell!" he screamed and attempted to back away, but was grabbed by another set of arms and held in place.

"Please remain still, Miss Rouge. The glue for your false breasts has not yet dried."

Breasts... this thing was sticking boobs onto him! After what felt like an eternity (but was actually just a few seconds), Sonic was released and he could feel the weight of the intruding mounds on his chest, as he attempted to prise them off; no good, he finally accepted. Looking them over, Sonic noticed the breasts were very realistic and well made; they hung and jiggled just like real ones, at least as far as he knew, and from his angle they were an impressive size; almost matching... Rouge's. The only giveaway that they weren't real was the fact they didn't match his skin colour.

As if on cue, another arm lowered down holding a aerosol spraycan of some sort.

"M4..." Sonic began cautiously, eyeing the can. "What is that...?"

"It is bronzer, Miss Rouge. I've noticed your skin is unusually pale. Please, step forward so I can apply it."

Sonic immediately attempted to back away, but was once again grabbed by the machine and forced forward. M4 didn't waste any time and set about spraying the artificial tan over Sonic's arms, stomach, face, anywhere that wasn't covered in fur. And that included "his" breasts.

Once finished and released, Sonic caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His entire body, excluding obviously his blue-furred areas, was now several shades darker, forming a natural looking tan. And of course, just as Sonic feared, his... breasts and skin now matched; there was no way to distinguish just by looking where he ended and they began. They looked completely real. And of course, both "his" cup size and skin colour matched that of the room's owner, Rouge the Bat.

"Miss Rouge, it is time for your outfit. Please step into your wardrobe."

"Forget that!" the blue blur cried, starting to realize what he'd gotten himself into. "Open this door and let me out right now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the mechanical menace stated in it's metal monotone. "I have been programmed to make sure you meet your standard of beauty; until you meet that standard, I must not let you leave."

Before it's victim could protest any further, more arms lowered from the ceiling and grabbed him, dragging him over to Rouge's large walk-in wardrobe and threw him in rather roughly. Before Sonic could even stand, the wardrobe's doors shut and locked themselves, leaving him in total darkness.

"Let me out!" he screamed, banging against the doors with his fist, before the familiar feeling of being grabbed took over and the machine set to work once again.

While Sonic couldn't see what the machine was doing to him, he could definitely feel it. The first and most obvious thing he felt was something being wrapped around his waist, just under "his" breasts, before rapidly being tightened; gasping desperately for air, he feared whatever it was was going to slice him in half, before it stopped as quickly as it began.

After that brief shock was over, Sonic became aware of something else almost slithering up his body from the ankles up, something tight and stretchy. He could feel it pushing "his" breasts up, supporting them, and went no further. This was promptly followed by something similar but smaller slithering along each arm, and then up each leg.

The door finally unlocked and Sonic quickly stepped out... or at least, he did as quickly as he could while trying to find his balance with those... things on his chest and whatever he was wearing constricting his movement. As soon as he did so, M4 lowered a mirror down so Sonic/"Miss Rouge" could see him/"her"-self. And he gasped in horror at what he saw.

A large, pink, heart-shaped breastplate. That was the first thing that caught Sonic's eye. The signature feature of Rouge's trademark jumpsuit was acting like a support bra, forcing "his" breasts up and emphasizing "his" cleavage. The black, rubbery jumpsuit extended down from it, clinging to every curve on his body like a second skin. That's when he noticed the next thing; he had curves.

A perfect hourglass figure, to be exact. Clearly whatever had been "crushing" him earlier was some kind of corset, as he now had a trim, waspish waist that gave the illusion of wide, womanly hips. The kind of figure that would rival... no, the kind of figure that would match Rouge's.

The outfit was completed by a pair of white opera gloves that extended up past his elbows, and ended with a pink trim. Matching white-with-pink-trim boots reached up to his thighs, with a pink heart that matched the one on his chest decorating the toes of each shoe. Silver heels extended out of the bottom of the boots, forcing Sonic's feet into a slant. It was no wonder he couldn't get his balance right, between these shoes and those breasts.

Sonic continued to look himself over; he had Rouge's skin tone, Rouge-sized breasts, a figure just like Rouge's, was wearing Rouge's favourite outfit... the only part of Sonic that still resembled Sonic was his face. And between his tanned muzzle and lilac towel-turban, even that was questionable.

"We are almost finished, Miss Rouge," M4's familiar voice stated, regaining Sonic's attention. "Please step over to your vanity table."

"I'm not Rouge!" Sonic shouted desperately, hoping the machine might finally listen and undo all this.

No such luck, as M4's metal arms simply grabbed Sonic and dragged him over to the vanity table and sat him down on the stool. Another set of arms unwrapped Sonic's damp, un-spiky quills from their towel and started to style them, as yet another arm lowered down holding a tube of lipstick. A final set even forced one of Sonic's legs over the other, so that he sat in the same cross-legged stance it's master always did.

"Purse your lips, Miss Rouge," M4 ordered, brandishing the lipstick like a dagger.

"Listen to me! I'm not Ro-" he was silenced before finishing, as M4 ran the pink cosmetic over his lips, rolling it across until it was even. He then forced Sonic to bite down on a piece of tissue paper to remove the excess; a perfect imprint of his now pink lips was left on it.

Almost immediately, the arm returned holding a mascara brush. It's repeated attempts to apply it were made difficult by the ducking and weaving hedgehog.

"Miss Rouge, please remain still."

"I keep telling you, I'm not- OW!"

Sonic shut his eyes in pain as M4 accidentally poked him in the eye. Seeing it's chance, the automatic system immediately started applying sky-blue eyeshadow, followed by some false eyelashes which it applied plenty of black mascara to. At that moment, the arms working on Sonic's quills completed their duty, and receded.

Opening his eyes, Sonic saw himself in the vanity mirror and was horrified at his reflection. His lips were now bright pink and looked fuller and kissable. His eyelids were now a light shade of blue that complimented his fur perfectly. Every time he blinked, a completely alien "flappy" feel was caused by his long, girlish eyelashes. His quills were styled in the similar manner to Rouge's, but M4 hadn't affected their colour or length at all; the end result was them flowing down his back like a waterfall, curling up slightly at the end.

"Your standard of beauty has been met, Miss Rouge." the machine stated, as triumphantly as an emotionless computer can. There was a click as the door opened, and Sonic jumped to his feet, believing he could finally leave. For the third time that day, however, he was absolutely horrified at what he saw.

A pink heart-shaped breastplate. A tight-fitting jumpsuit. Curves matching the ones he now possessed. A flawless makeup job just like his. White fur and wings.

The now Rouge-ified Sonic racked his brain for an explanation as he stood in full view of Rouge the Bat, who could only stare wide-eyed at the feminized hedgehog before her.

SONIC'S NEW LOOK: ROUGE-IFIED - END


End file.
